


Love Games

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Consensual Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violent Sex, Wet Dream, teddy boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a long, long journey of discovery for young, innocent (not) little Johnny, a journey to discover not only what makes him a man, but what basically makes him, him. A journey through Love, hate, lots of sex, confusion, drugs and music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liverpool wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was an old series that I never finished, but I ratter liked, so I decided that, due to my writer's block, I was gonna go back and edit it, change a few little things here and there and finish it. Hope you all enjoy it!

It was a warm night in Liverpool, wind blowing softly against the curtains, as John kicked his boots off after a long gig. He took off his shirt and tight jeans, feeling an immense sense of freedom as he lied back on his comfy bed. The whole night Stu and Paul would not stop fighting. They were worse than two little hormonal teenage girls. Still, idea that all the fighting was probably his fault, made John feel slightly good, wanted, due to both his mates jealousy towards his friendship. John shut his eyes as Stu and Paul's fight began replaying again in his head, but this time something was a bit off happened.

"You can’t bloody play!" Screamed Paul as he held on to Stu’s collar, slamming him on to the wall.

"Can’t I? Let’s see!" Stu leaned in, violently kissing Paul as he gripped into his back. Paul kissed back in a sexy, violent and angry way, biting down on the other’s lip before groaning out. "I hate you." He said angrily, pushing stu once again against the wall, kissing him so hard that both their lips had swollen and gained a new redder colour. They quickly ripped through each others clothe, Stu took dominance and sucked and bit Paul’s neck leaving marks that looked like would last weeks, making Paul moan in the most sexy, low, howl like way. Both looked horny and excited, like the two main porn stars from a movie John was more than happy to watch.

Paul kissed down to Stu’s nipples, biting down on them, making the older one moan out loud in pain. Paul licked a little there a little, looking up at the other with a snob look on his face before moving down, hungrily taking Stu’s dick into his mouth. Right at that moment John woke up. His eye wide in pure confusion as he looked down at himself and found that in between his legs was a shamefully hard boner inside his y-forms. He couldn’t resist it. It was like someone had transported his room to the sun! He just felt his whole body grow inflamed. He reached for himself slowly stroking his tip, as he closed his eyes and shamefully used his own imagination to get back to the dream.

Paul hungrily bobbed his head up and down on Stu’s aching member at the same speed that John was now pumping himself as Stu ran his hands into Paul’s hair, holding a bunch of it tight in his hand, pushing Paul  into his cock making him grin and slow down. Both Stu in the dream and John in real life moaned softly at the same time ”You little fucking  teaser”.

"I hate you, you bastard!" Paul growled licking along Stu’s ready member making it twitch and grow hotter.

"Fuck you whore, just make me cum!" Stu cursed, making Paul take him at once, forcing him to bob his head and soon making the bassist pull back cumming on his plump lips and chin with a low groan.  

In real life John felt his toes curl as his warm seed spilled on his hand. "You fucking son of a bitch" Paul said, angrily licking his lips, before John stopped his fantasy. He sat up looking at his cum covered hand. He rubbed in mindlessly on his sheets and lied back down. His mind was filled with all kinds of feelings. He didn’t know which one to feel, but hell this wasn’t his fault, he was just horny and Paul and Stu weren’t exactly too far from female looking. He mumbled a little as he turned on his side, hoping that the imagery from tonight wouldn’t last too long pass morning.

Well, not exactly.

  
Little did he know that his little fantasy was just the begin of a long search, a long and winding road to finding what the hell he was and the things that made him himself. He was just 19, he had his whole life to learn the ways of the love game.


	2. Hamburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Hamburg John finds that his fantasy is still in the back of his mind haunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters have been a bit short, but as the story speeds up they'll big to expand. Hope you guys are enjoying this!

"Lucille,

baby do your sister’s will.

Lucille,

baby do your sister’s will.

Well you went up and married

but I love you still. ”

It was one of those nights. Club full, Germans drinking and dancing and Paul screaming at the top of his lungs into the mic in his surprisingly deep and husky voice. All the lads had on their normal attire: Tight jeans, sweaty shirts, boots and, in Stu’s case sunglasses.

The problem was Paul.

He was wearing his tight black t-shirt, no jacket, sweaty hair and his new, very, VERY tight, dark, almost leather like jeans. John couldn’t take his eyes off Paul’s bum, to the point that he was messing up almost every chord since Roll over Beethoven. It was all just a bit too much for John’s system, Paul’s rough tone, his sweaty face and neck and now his perfectly round, juicy butt being hugged by the dark fabric of those heavenly jeans! It was like that bleeding fantasy from more than a year back was repeating itself all over again.

Despite his best attempts at hiding his starring, Paul sensed it and kept glanced over at John noticing that he was off somehow, but every time John would look into the crowd, not letting Paul see that his dark hazel gaze was practically glued to the other’s butt.

The songs all seemed to blend into one another, the twist becoming long tall sally which later became Twenty flight rock. John was just hypnotized and before he knew it the show was over. The audience didn’t seem to mind john being off, being just as excited and shouty as always, but Paul did.

"What the bloody fuck was that Lennon?! " Shouted Paul, storming up to John backstage, much like in his fantasy.

"What was what?" John said casually, giving Paul a shake of his shoulders as he tried his best to keep his mind on the present and not let his fantasy come back to his mind.

"You played worst than Stu!" Paul shouted at the older one, pushing him against the wall as he held on to John's collar. John didn’t respond, being lost in Paul heated, furious eyes as the memories of his fantasy and many other wet dreams came back to him in a huge wave, flooding his mind.

"Fuck Lennon, sometimes I wonder if you are mental or something?!" Paul let go of John at once with a push and stormed out. John shock his head and before he could even speak or try to get his mind off the growing hardness in his pants, Stu appeared with a with rare, beautiful, toothy grin.

"Bitch McCartney, ey mate?" Stu chuckled leaning against the wall as he took out a smoke. “sorry, me last.” he commented discarding of the empty pack of smokes. John, though, just seemed to marvel confused at Stu, as a dangerous mix of tiredness, drugs and his arousal slowly took over his body.

"What’s wrong mate? You look half daft. " asked Stu coming closer to John’s face and taking off his sunglasses to see John more clearly.

John lost control.

Those beautiful light hazel eyes seemed to have a pull on the older teddy making his body suddenly move and before he knew it, he had smashed their lips together in hard, tense kiss. It took sometime, but as soon enough Stu felt John’s hard member squeeze against his thigh as the other teddy tried to push Stu slightly against the wall.  "WHAT THE BLEEDING FUCK JOHN?!" Screamed Stu pushing John away with a hard shove that made the other man fall on the ground. Standing there soon a great sense of guilt took over Stuart, his heart seemed to tighten as he looked down at John, who seemed to be just broken.

“Fuck mate, I’m sorry. “ He knelled down, getting his eyes avoided by John. “I’m just not that way. I love you mate, but not like that.” John just stayed quiet, somehow every possible feeling for a person to have was manifesting itself on John, all at this moment. John help like he was being cornered, trapped in his own confusion. Exploding he cursed at Stu “Fuck you.”

Stu sighed trying to reach over to John’s shoulder, but having his hand slapped away as John stood abruptly “John, if there’s..” Stuart tried to speak, but John interrupted once again. “FUCK YOU!”

Stuart stood up, feeling as though he had been spat in the face. He looked down and after a hurt sigh he spoke in monotone. “I’m staying with Astrid, I chose her.”

John shook his shoulders coldly as he looked forward “Fuck you all, it’s all dick.”

  
Those were the last of their days in Hamburg, eventually with Stuart leaving and Pete, Paul and George all being deported, there was nothing left for John, but go back to his miserable little life in Liverpool. He spent a few days just wandering around Hamburg though, before he left. It was like he was somehow looking for some kind of explanation in the midst of all the hookers, transvestites, drugs and booze. He didn’t find it, still, somehow the confusion had numbed him, letting him have a little bit of dirty fun before leaving this sinful city.


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama explodes between Lennon and McCartney due to an unknown cause and in a hope to calm it Brian has a suggestion.

He went back to Liverpool and within little over a week or two things started to speed up. Everything seemed to happen at once, they started getting more and more gigs in the cavern, gaining recognition, meeting Brian and before they knew it they were even auditioning to get picked up by a record label. So many song having to be written, so many changes, there wasn’t even time for John to fantasize. Well, till night came.

Every Night as the moon shun in the starry sky, John lied back on his bed, with a deep sigh he would let his day play out in his head. All would be normal till Paul showed up. His heart would speed up, make his palms sweat and his hand shake as he tried his best not to say something stupid. He just always felt the need to show off in front of him, to impress Paul. 

Still, outside the dreams everything was fine, or so he thought till, after one long train ride to London on a late Wednesday night, Paul exploded.     


“Fuck Lennon! You fucking bastard! You left it in the train didn’t you? You have no sense of responsibility do you? I trusted you! …You got Cyn pregnant and all! No fucking responsibility! " Paul snaps, shouting all kinds of random abuse at John, not being able to take John's irresponsible nature any more, or so he used as an excuse. The “reasons” were that John had left Paul’s favourite scarf at the train from Liverpool to London and that Paul was extremely angry with John due to the whole “accidentely” getting Cynthia pregnant ordeal and he had been holding that in for months now. 

"Stop bitchin’ McCartney! You knew about the Cyn thing for a long time! You've been holding that in for how long?!For fucks sake you were my best man! And why do you care so much about that bleeding scarf!?" John screamed back as they entered Brian’s office. 

"That was me favourite scarf you arse!! Yeah I knew doesn’t mean I liked it! You are so fucking irresponsible! You're like a fucking baby and now with a fucking other baby on the fucking way!" Paul never cursed in front of others, not without need, but at this moment he was just going nuts. He was vomiting out every little thought he had on John, without mercy and for all to hear. Obviously John wouldn’t just lie down and take it, so he shouted back at Paul as they made their way through the secretaries. "Look who is calling me a fucking baby, mister bitch around about every-fucking-thing that happens" John shouted in a mocking tone of voice as he go closer to Paul, entering the actual office, where they were to wait from Brian with George and Ringo. 

"Oh is that mister sarcastic, witty, smart arse talking?" Paul glared at John as George and Ringo walked in behind them. The bassist flunk his wallet out, taking out from it a condom and throwing it at John "see this? This makes us NOT HAVE FUCKING BABIES!" he screams angrily, making face turn redder as the veins on his neck popped slightly.

"Fuck off! You know that those are expensive and difficult to find!" John says getting the condom off himself and throwing it back. 

"Oh of course, 'cause a baby is much simpler to get and not to mention waaaay less expensive." Paul's furious, sarcastic, mocking tone drove John to the edge, leading him to slam Paul against the wall with a loud thump. "You probably need it more, don’t you Mr. whore McCartney!"

"Oi! You two stop it!" George shouted, but was blindly ignored as the other two kept going at it. 

"What is that fucking suppose to mean!?" Paul screams in John's face, almost spitting on it as he tried to make John let go, but John was strong.

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that you fuck anything with a fucking hole on it!" John screams, making his voice almost break slightly as his face gained a darker shade and eyes widen in anger, slamming Paul's torso again against the wall. 

"Oi!" Again George was ignored, making him try to break the fight up, but before he could Ringo whispered something to him and quickly left the room. 

"oh yeah? I’m sorry like you don’t! So I like shagging birds, what’s wrong with that? You never see me getting any birds pregnant!" Paul says still trying to break loose

"Fuck you!" John screamed getting his hands in a fist just as Brian was walking in "Stop it! Break it off!" Brian said trying to get the two away from each other with the help of George and Ringo. 

"Stay out of this Brian!" Paul spits out, throwing an angry look at John, but Brian gets them away again. "Calm down you two! Just sit down.” Brian spoke calmly as he started to let John out of his grasp, seeing the two start to relax. 

"I will, as soon as I punch Paul’s face in!" John tried to tackle Paul again, but Ringo and Brian managed to keep him in his place. 

“What’s going on with you two lately?” Ringo commented. Over the past week or so John and Paul just seemed to have become polar opposites or something. It was all fine before, they even went on a holiday together, to some unknown place that they forgot to say, but now it was like all the world’s problems crashed on them. 

"George, can you and Paul leave John and I alone for a bit please? Ringo you too." Brian asked politely, having some questions in his mind that would likely not be good to ask in front of the others. "fine…but I’ll get ya Lennon!" Paul said before angrily getting out of George’s hands and stomping out dramatically. 

“What the fuck is it Brian?" John said with a sigh as he paced around the room anxiously, in circles.

“What is wrong with you two? You have been fighting more than normal. It’s been the fifth time this week that I had to break you two up before anyone got hurt!" Brian spoke as he sat down behind his desk and put his hands calmly on the surface. 

"He is the one being a bitch about a fucking scarf!" John screamed angrily hiding the fact that Paul was also angry about Cyn, knowing that Brian would take his side. 

"Are you sure it’s only a scarf? Paul is a bit dramatic but is this all because of a scarf John?" Brian says trying to make sense of the situation. 

"yeah, I saw it, nothing magical about it." John joked, earning him a look from Brian. “He is just a mood arsehole Brian.” He spoke with a sigh as he threw himself on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Brian sighed, standing up and and sitting next to John. “You need a holiday John, you have to get away from each other a bit.”

John rubbed his temples and sighed heavily "Brian, Cyn just had the baby a few days ago and with things like they are between me and Paul, I can’t go." John sound so weak, sad. Feeling as though he had lost complete control of his life. 

“Just a week huh? You need to relax. You need some time off, everyone eventually has to take a break.” Brian says in a caring voice as cupped the top of John’s shoulder, making John relax it with a deep, slow breath. A time off didn’t seem like a bad idea after all, the only problem was the fact that it was Brian. Queer Brian, who everyone knew had a thing for John. Still, that only gave John an opportunity to “explore” a bit without any consequences. 

John stayed quiet as he thought the idea through, only after a few minutes did he look up and speak "a place far away, where no one knows us." He looked up at Brian, his tone firm. Brian lifted a brow, but shook it off. After a moments thought he clicked his tongue and smiled “How about Spain? I’ve been there hundreds of times, it’s wonderful there” Brian said letting a wide smile take over his lips. John didn’t mind it being Spain, a know holiday spot for queers. Eventually, after negotiating a few things, he gave into the manager's idea. They set the day for the Friday of that week (it was Wednesday), obeying to one of John’s wishes, which was that they leave with as little people knowing as possible.  

 


	4. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little chat before the trip.

Being in London meant that John shared a flat with the others, making it extra hard to hide the fact that he was going away for a bit, luckily the others were all too distracted with their personal business to notice the bag on the floor of John’s room and to over hear the call he made to Cynthia. Which was actually rather surprising, being that they had a rather loud fight over the phone. 

The few days they had left in London passed quickly and soon the sun was setting on the day before their trip. John smiled a little, holding his cup of tea in his hand as he watched the world outside his window. He couldn’t help but be happy, this was a chance to run away from it all a bit, a chance to have new experiences with someone who was not gonna turn bitchy on him afterwards, due to god knows what. All was well and going to plan, Brian had gotten them a room in his favourite hotel, reserved places in a bullfight and even got them a table in one of the best restaurants in the famous spanish city, but something had to go even a little bit wrong. 

As John was finishing to put the last things on his bag Paul entered the room, looking as though he had something to say. “look John, I- packing early?”

John grinned and in a mocking way and spoke “I’m going on a little trip, with Brian”

Paul’s blood boiled within him, but with a discreet, deep breath he controlled himself, not wanting to start the third world war all over again. “Good for ya”  John grinned with malice as he closed his suitcase, walking pass Paul with it in his hand and gloating. “We’ll have a jolly time.” The younger one was just left standing there, very much pissed off. ‘Fuck John and his little romantic get away with Brian’ he thought as he stomped his way to George’s room.  

In the mean time John made his way to Brian’s room, up the stairs and to the right. He knocked twice and opened the door. With a smile he asked "so when are we leaving?" Entering the room he put his now fully packed case next the Brian’s, before sitting down on one of the chairs that were placed in the corner of the big suite.Brian was in the bathroom, getting his last things ready. With a smile through the mirror to John, he responded. “It’s the second flight to Barcelona tomorrow morning, very early! So get some sleep!”

John grinned, standing and jumping on the bed, that was closer to the bathroom. Lying on his belly with his feet up in the air, he made a baby face at Brian and spoke in a begging voice. “With no bed-time story?” 

Brian just grinned at him, before cleaning his face and straightening his pyjamas on the mirror as John went on. “ya know I can’t sleep without a little story. A rabbit hole, a weird cat and all.” Brian just kept grinning as he made his way to the bed, sitting on it and taking two little, white pills. 

“What are those for?” John asked curiously as he sat up, giving Brian space to lie back. 

“sleeping.” Brian responded after swallowing the bitter pills, earning a hum from John, before the beatle spoke again. “Brian, did you just always have gay sex? or were you, ya know, straight before hand.” 

Brian blushed slightly as he rubbed his leg, lying back against the headboard of the big, double bed. “I had, hmm straight sex before.” 

John’s interest grew. He turned to face the manager and asked again. “ What made ya go the other way? Birds were no good back then?” 

“It’s not like that John, I just didn’t feel any attraction to them, you see. I enjoyed their beauteous form, but they didn’t excite me.” John lifted a brow. How could Brian not enjoy a good pair of tits? Everyone likes tits! 

Brian noticed the gears in John’s mind turning, he just chuckled though. “Someday you’ll understand, maybe.” The air seemed to grow thick as a silent break expended itself, till Brian took a deeper, audible breath and spoke again. “Now, off to bed. We leave early tomorrow.” 

John chuckled, noticing the manages embarrassment due to the previous topic, so he stood up, walking to the door. “Leave the lights on?” 

“no, thank you John.” Brian responded. “night John.” 

“Night Eppy.” 


	5. How does it work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's curiosity is great, how far will he go to explore it though?

6:00am

Brian was already awake and ready for the flight, being the they were ready meant to be in the airport, but John had not left his room yet. 

Brian gave up waiting and went to John's room. Upon opening the door he saw that John hadn't even gotten out of bed! "John, wake up. We are gonna be late for our flight" Said Brian, shaking john’s shoulder very softly.

John moaned and opened his eyes a little, moaning louder because of the light coming from the door “what time is it?”

Brian chuckled at John kid like response and opening the window he responded “it’s 6, John."

John groaned very loudly at the new brightness of his room and in a whine voice he spoke"and what time is the flight?" He turned on the bed like a stubborn child, not being a morning person and not wanting to wake up. "Just a few more minutes." 

"The flight is in a half an hour, John" John moaned again as he lazily sat up. 

"Come on John! Chop chop! We're gonna miss the flight!" Brian rushed John. 

"I'm up! I'm up!"John groans loudly and gets up going to the bathroom still only half awake. John cleaned his face and fixed his hair. Having slept in his clothe to prevent having to change in the morning he just walked out, now looking like his normal handsome self. He sat on the bed and got his shoes on as Brian came in, their bags already having been taken to the cab by Mal. 

"Come on John the cab is already here!" Said Brian, quietly not to wake the others, as he got on his coat and gloves. Soon they found themselves already in the plane with their things all in and John already back to sleep against the window of the air plane. It was funny to Brian how John could sleep through anything, there could be a show, battle, war or a fucking atomic bomb going off and John would still be fast asleep. Eventually when the plane began take off John switched the window for Brian's shoulder, making the manager blush slightly.

John slept the whole flight long resting against the manager's shoulder, making Brian giggle slightly when his nose whistled. He stayed up working on some paper work and things, trying not to move too much and wake John, but he was sure that wasn’t gonna happen. Soon the flight landed in Barcelona, Brian turned to John and softly shaking the shoulder where he had his cheek against.”John, we’re here”

John mumbled something along the lines of “Just five more minutes Mimi” and turned putting his head on the chair and having his bum to Brian. Quite a nice view, but the manager kept with his mission.  “John if you don’t wake up the plane is gonna take you back”

John groaned and opened his eyes with a grin, turning to Brian “Morning there”

Brian grinned back shyly getting up taking their things out of the overhead compartment. John put his shades on and putting his hand on Brian’s shoulder he headed out of the plane behind him. In a few minutes they were in their hotel, managing to sneak around all the big crowds in hopes to avoid fans, it worked. “Fancy this place ey?” commented John taking off his sunglasses, as Brian was happily greeted by a very Spanish looking man with a big, thick, black mustache. “Hola, señor Epstien!”

Brian greeted him back with a hug and a smile “Hello Mr.Gonzales! is our room ready?” Asked Brian as John poked through the little candies on the front desk like a curious little four year old, opening each one till he found the ones with the flavour he wanted. “Yes, right this way” Brian walked, but soon noticed that John was still looking through the candies. He sighed, rolling his eyes and grabbed John’s arm gently “Come on, you can pick one later” Little did he know that he had eaten 7 already. 

They went to their room. A big suite with a little sitting room, fireplace, telly and a huge king sized bed. They settled in, till John spoke “So, Brian, how about we sightsee now, then at night you show me the queer hot spots, ey?” John grinned and wiggling his eyebrow with a malicious smile. 

Brian chuckled nervously and blushed a little “Why would you want to go to a queer club? There are normal clubs here too.”

John go up from the window where he was sitting before and walked closer to Brian with a slow walk. “Brian, I wanna explore. Is there a problem?” John spoke in a lower tone, grinning when Brian didn’t respond, so he reached for his camera, checking if it was alright and ready before putting it down again. “ey, it’s a bit hot here for me to wear this bleeding suit, no?”

Brian cleared his throat and spoke “yeah, Barcelona is hotter than London and Liverpool.”

John grinned and reached for his bag. He opened it on the bed and looked through it,  till he found his jeans and a simple, green, shirt.

Brian didn’t mind the heat and rather liked wearing his usual suit, so he just sat down, reading thru his little tour book, try not peek up at John who was changing right in front of him. The manager couldn’t help, but sneak a peek when he noticed John little wiggle to fit into his tight jeans. The beatle tucked his shirt into the jeans, neatly, closing them before rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He put on his normal beatle boot, putting his camera around his neck and sunglasses on before he called out to Brian. “So what places should we go to?” He sat down next to Brian and before he could speak, John snapped a picture.

"Stop it" Said Brian blushing again. John chuckled.

"We can start going the to the ‘Praça Catalunã’ which is right next door here, then we can get a cab and eat at the ‘Poble espanyol de montjuic’ their is a little restaurant, very hard to get tables, luckily I made reservations and they have the best ‘Paella’ in all Spain, you must try it" As Brian spoke, going on and on about the food and the places they were to visit, John kind of didn’t pay attention to any of it, finding it funny and different to see how excited about this city Brian was, but the thing was that brian was not really excited by the city but actually just the fact that he was able to share his little paradise on earth with someone else, even more with John.They soon took off walking to the next door ‘praça’. It was a huge square with a circle drawn on the floor in the center. There were benches, statutes and a bunch of little birds all around along with trees, all perfectly green. John took off running, scaring the bird as he laughed, as Brian quietly watched and laughed a little finding a seat at a near by bench. John soon smiled as he noticed the older one’s distracted and most of all relaxed state snapping a picture of Brian looking calmer and happier than ever on the little wooden bench. “That’s gonna be a good one”

Brian laughed softly and stood up. “Stop taking pictures of me John, I’m not photogenic” 

“Looked good though”John commented, then chuckled and ran to the statues throwing Brian the camera on his way, letting the surprised manager barely catch it. “Take a picture, Eppy” John found a statue of a woman covering herself, he imitated her in a funny way. Brian laughed and took the picture. 

They walked around a bit more taking a look at the shops and taking more pictures, before taking a cab to the Spanish village (Poble espanyol de montjuic). Brian paid the cab driver and they headed out of the cab stepping into a beautiful and old looking spanish village. It was all very Latin looking all in a light brownish stone and in the centre of the village there was the small restaurant, full of little metal tables and with a little band played what sounded like salsa music. This was the oh so famous restaurant that Brian had ranted on about. It was just a little place all brown, red and golden, but the attention to detail was beautiful. Every table had one candle, a salt and pepper holder and one lonely rose in a transparent, glass vase. The candles were off, due to the sun being out, but even with just the natural lighting the whole place just had this incredibly, romantic and very Latin feel to it. They sat down and soon a waiter came along “Hola, lo que ustedes, caballeros, les gusta comer? ”(What do you wish to eat?) asked the man. John looked confused and Brian responded “Nos gustaría una paella para dos y el mejor vino, por favor.”(We want a paella for two and your best wine, please.) The waiter nodded and headed off.

"Since when do you know Spanish?!" John said with a chuckle, putting the napkin on his lap as Brian did. 

"I’ve been here a lot before John, I had to learn" Brian said with a grin.

John moved a little in his chair taking a picture of the place before turning to Brian “Brian, does it hurt?” Brian looked at him confused “what?”

"Does queer sex hurt?" John said turned correctly to Brian. Brian cleared his throat being a little uncomfortable "well... depends" John looked at him confused, putting his camera down on the table. "on what?"

Brian moved on his chair a bit more, unconformable, but knowing John would not stop asking, so it was best he just got it over with. “Well, you need to know how to do it right and where to hit.”

John sat back working it all out. “so it’s like a bird?”

Brian nodded “Almost, but much better in my point of view.”

John hummed as the waiter served them their wine. “Gracias.” 

John hummed again, this time due to liking the wine. “hm, but other than being a different hole it’s all the same yeah?” 

Brian almost slip the wine, surprised that John would not only keep going with this subject, but say it that openly. “Can, can we talk about this after we eat? How about a more suitable topic of discussion? What has been the problem with you and Paul?” 

John gulped the wine a bit harder as he thought hard about what he was to say. “Things, have just been off. Like you said, everyone needs some time away from each other for the magic to come back. That was just what we needed.” 

Brian raised a brow, but soon their food came and John quickly changed the subject to a bunch of random others. They eventually paid and left, staying in the ‘praça’ in front of their hotel to watch the sunset till they went back. Once back in the hotel Brian got on reading his paper as John went to take a bath. He sat on the bath, slowly scrubbing himself clean as he thought ‘Am I being too cruel? I need to give him something in return don’t I? but then he may think I feel something for him… poor poof.’ John completed his bath and put a towel around his waist and only with that towel, still wet, he walked up behind Brian and putting his hand on his shoulder, he kissed his cheek, softly. Brian was alarmed and quickly got up. John took the opportunity to grab on to Brian’s hip with his free hand and smack a tender kiss on the manager’s tense lips. 

They went back to their hotel. Brian got on reading his paper as John went to take a bath. He sat on the bath slowly scrubbing himself clean as he thought ‘am i being too cruel? i need to give him something in return don’t i? but then he may think i feel something for him… poor poof.’  John completed his bath and put a towel around his waist and only with that towel, still wet he walked up to Brian and putting his hand on his lower back, he kissed him hard on the lips. Brian was taken by surprise again, but soon he reaches over and lets his hand snake into the back of John’s neck, parting his lips and kissing back slowly, but with power and tender passion. John tries to keep the control and make the kiss more feverish, but Brian didn’t let him. The older one kept their movements slow, controlled, but still having such a tender sensual passion to his touch. John couldn’t help, but melt into Brian’s control, into his devotion. 

When they finally pulled away, Brian was just a little blushed, while John was completely flushed and happily surprised. Shy, humble and introverted Brian had not only taken control of their kiss, but did an amazing job on it! “Show me it!” The young beatle said with excitement. “Show me how queer do it.”

Brian felt a strong rush of arousal through his body as he looked into John’s young, curious and lustful hazel gaze. “Why me?” Brian asked innocently. 

John clicked his tongue grasped Brian’s hand softly in his and kissed it as he gazed lustful up at the hopeless manager “I trust you.” he uttered softly. “Will you?” Brian Blushed madly as what felt like all his blood travelled down to his crotch, being almost lost in words. “Yes.”

John grinned and gave Brian a quick kiss before sitting on the foot of the bed “So, Mr. Epstein, teach us.”

Brian tried to hide his nervousness, with a deep breath he spoke. “I guess we should start with *clear throat* getting naked” He said nervously making the younger one grin even more and stand “let me.” 

“No, let me.” Brian spoke softly, almost delicately as he approached John. He kissed behind John’s ear very softly as his finger worked John’s shirt. Once open he let his hand glide over John’s hairless chest as he watched his own movements. He looked up and taking John’s slightly parted lips as an invite, he kissed John. Again it was soft, longing with a little bit of teasing as the older one open John’s jeans, tries to pull them down, but having trouble. John chuckled along with Brian, both now flushed and rather aroused. “Let me help.” John did his little wiggle and slid off the tight jeans, letting his pants got along with the jeans. It was strange, he felt different, a sense of exposure almost as he looked up to Brian’s eyes. He cleared his throat, starting to undo Brian’s buttons as he spoke. “Now you.” 

John moved his fingers along the buttons, taking off the shirt looking at Brian’s chest with curious eyes, before getting rid off the rest of Brian’s clothe. It was so different, so strange to John. He was used to full, hairless and curvy figures, but Brian was none of the above. He wasn’t thin, but he wasn’t curvy or full-chest and much less hairless. He wasn’t macho, but still his masculinity was undeniable and quite new to John, in this territory. Before they knew it both man stood naked and very much excited. 

John walked to the bed and lied back on it, opening a smile“What now Brian?”

Brian came closer, his steps showing his slight shyness as he reached for John’s member, stroking it softly as John let out a soft moan. “You need to be properly excited to enjoy it better, John.” John grinned at the manager’s new tone, a lower one. Biting his lip, he looked down at the older man very carefully working his dick, making sure he touched all the right spots in just the right ways, doing things that no birds knew how to do. Brian stops once John is fully hard, with a little bit of precum appearing on top of his head and reaches over at his bedside table grabbing a little tube. “This, John, is what makes it not hurt. Lube.” Brian grew more comfortable, more confident, knowing John was enjoying it. “Also, you have to remember to keep your muscles relaxed, or it’ll hurt as well.” 

The one lying back nodded paying more attention than he ever paid to school. He never, in a million years thought that he would actually let another man fuck him and now he was letting, no other than Brian, do it! His mind was a big mess, but his curiosity was controlling him. His wanting to know how it felt was way bigger than his ego. “Now, spread your legs, I’m gonna start off slow” John nodded as Brian soft and delicate hands spread his legs open. The older and now much more confident man got the lube and put just a little on his finger. “You’ll feel a little pressure, don’t fight it.”

Brian circle around John’s entrance a little, making John gasp at the surprisingly pleasant, new feeling. 

“Relax” said Brian, softly stroking John’s gorgeous, full thighs as he pushed a finger in.

John tensed up at first, but then he remembered what Brian said before, so he took a deep breath and relaxed. “Good boy, John” said Brian as he pushed in the second finger making john gasp again, but this time relaxing  faster, letting Brian move the fingers slowly in and out of his tight ass. “There, it’s not bad at all, is it?” Brian said sweetly as he softly moved his fingers inside John, also kissing and stroking his thighs.

"It’s so weird, but …good" John said innocently, before gasping as Brian took out both his fingers at once. 

"Good, now John this is gonna hurt a little, but please tell me with it’s too much" Brian said as he got some more lube and coated his own penis on the slimy substance.

"It’s alright Eppy, you don’t look that big" John states wittily, trying effect Brian, but the manager knew better. " Believe me, even the smallest of penises feels quite big when it’s inside of you." John arched his brow, getting slightly nervous as Brian got him ready, taking his time before softly pushed in just the tip of his penis. "I’m starting to think you are right." groaned John, closing his eyes in pain as he tensed up. Brian bit his lips and softly placed his hand on John’s lower stomach, moving it softly, relaxing the muscles over it. “Relax John, it’s gonna feel better.”

John took a few deep breaths, feeling his body want to reject the strange pain and pressure, but soon he relaxed, winning over his natural reaction, letting Brian pushed the rest of the way in.

“Are you alright?” Brian spoke with concern as he stroked John’s hips. John nodded, still keeping his eyes closed at the weird feeling and inner confusion. “It’s very weird, but I could get used to it.”

Brian smiled “I’m gonna begin moving now” He did as he said and at first it was just completely weird to John, the variation of pressure and pain. Also John couldn’t feel very much pleasure at all at the moment, but the manager was just getting started. Soon he found the little magical spot and began softly thrusting into it, making John moan out loudly in surprise and pure pleasure.“Fuck-hmmmmmmmm! what the bleeding hell did you do?!”

Brian grinned and kept doing it “This is the magical place Johnny. It’s the best, isn’t it?”

John nodded violently as his arousal finally began to grow “hmmm god,how can this feel so good?!” John began softly moving his hips along with Brian making him go deeper and get a better rub on to John’s prostate.

Soon the manager himself was beginning to sweat as he picked up the speed. Moaning shyly, before speaking "are you close?" He was normally the bottom himself so seeing the wave John body moved on his own, the way John had sat up and was now clinging on to him gave him all the pure sighs that the guitarist was close to orgasm. 

"Fuck, Brian, how is this even possible?! I’m so close! Fuck!" Moaned John even louder as he could feel the spasms go through his body telling him, he was gonna cum very soon.

"Come on John, don’t fight the pleasure. It doesn’t make you any less of a man" Said Brian sweetly trying to control himself by kissing John’s open neck, wanting to see John coming before he did it himself. He sped up and soon John clung onto his skin, his nails digging into his soft flesh as he came almost explosively between them. Brian watched, holding on the John as they rode his orgasm and soon his own. Slowing down, they clumsily lied back on the bed, painting. Brian looked over at John and funnily enough, the young man was grinning widely, trying to hide it with his hand though, as he tried to catch his breath. 

“So, liked it?” Brian asked, turning on his side, holding his head on his hand. 

John tried to play it cool and simple stated. “Wasn’t half bad, you?”

Brian grinned, cupping John’s chin bravely and kissing his lips tenderly. “the best fuck of my life” John’s lips curled into an almost goofy smile. He didn’t know what it was. He had never had an orgasm like that before, it was amazing and so new! He could help but just smile. After catching his breath John stood, still fully naked and now not really caring, getting a drink for himself “So it’s a 11 now… Shall we explore the rest of the world?”

Brian stood up as well, putting on his robe and smiling at John. "As you wish" 


	6. No answers, just more questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought this was gonna clear all the questions, he thought that exploring this new world would clear his mind... well... not so much.

They had a few drinks as they got dressed up to go to this famous gay club that Brian knew. Apparently it was really fancy, because Brian was wearing a tweed, three piece suit and get made John also wear a three piece suit, but his was dark, almost black and velvet.  

They arrived at the private gentleman’s club about a half an hour later and it wasn’t quite what John expected. In the centre there was an oval-ish shaped stage with three poles and along with the poles, three dancers, all three wearing different coloured pants. Around the rather big and very dark, wooden room there were other small circular stages with single poles for more private dances for the more “special” guests. It was to no surprise that Brian and John himself were one of those guests. Brian had chosen the special dancer he already knew from previous dances and that he was lead to believe John was gonna really enjoy.

The Dancer was a young lad, around his 20’s. Not very tall or short and slightly muscular, he had silky short black hair and big hazel eyes much as a certain bassist’s that John very well knew. He wore tight black shorts and a collar -without a shirt- and a tie.

John was lead into the booth around the private little stage, as he looked around, but soon he turned his gaze to the dancer making his eyes grow large in seconds. He sat down not moving his gaze away, as Brian grinned knowing his suspicions were probably right.

"Here John" said Brian handing John a pack of singles "So you can very some fun too"

John smiles and called the stripper closer to him as Brian sat on the other side of the booth. The man crouched down in front of John making the guitarist bit his lips as he watched the strippers movements, letting one of the singles rub against the man’s thigh, before putting it on the side of his underpants.The man smiled and kissed John’s neck tenderly. “why the neck?” John spoke in an affected, quiet voice, but the music in the club was a bit loud, not letting the stripper hear him.

The man, stood and danced around of his pole for a little, but soon Brian called him down “Paulo, yo solicitar su mejor baile erótico para aquel joven por allí.” (Paulo, I want your best lapdance for the young man there.) Brian pointed to John and gave Paulo the money. “Haced lo que él quiere y voy a dejar que Felipe sabe lo contento que estoy con sus servicios.” (Do whatever he wants and I'll let Felipe know just how pleased I am with your services.) He winked at the dancer.

Paulo smiled at him and walked to John, sitting on his lap, making him gasp a little being raunchy “Hola, Cuál es su nombre?” said paulo

John looked confused as paulo put his hands around the back of the dancer’s hip. “pardon?”

Paulo chuckled much like a certain hazel eyed mate John had and thought a little ”Hmm, What’s your name?” he said in an accent.

John smiled “John, John Lennon”

Paulo smiled and began kissing John’s neck tenderly as he worked out what he wanted to say in English in his head. “So, mister Lennon, Mr.Epstein tells me you seem to like me ey?”

It was like a fantasy. The man was perfect and handsome and reminded John so much of Paul (even sounded like him in his head) and he was kissing him and rubbing against him while saying sexy things into his ear. John didn’t even feel it, but soon it had been almost half an hour of him and Paulo talking and making out as their hips rubbed together magically. He was properly hard by now, but knowing strip clubs he knew the dancers didn’t sleep with the clients, so he had a another plan."Ey Paulo, how about you and a few more friends come over to my hotel? It’s just down the street and we can have much more fun there." Said John, winking and stroking the other man’s thighs softly as the dancer bit his curled lips. "I like that."

He stood up, but not before giving John a deep, wet, tender kiss, loving his special, rich client. He went away to get ready and John moved on the couch, leaning into Brian, who was watching to main show. “Ey, Brian I got Paulo to come over to the hotel with us and a few of his friends come on!” John said excited.

"I wanna watch the show John, you can go on, don’t forget the money though. These man are not cheap." Brian loved these little erotic plays they put on, they were at the best part and he much rather watch them, than have some mindless sex.

“Fine then, watch your show I’m gonna have myself an orgy" John said with a manic laugh as he stood up. He got his coat and walked to where Paulo was waiting for him, now fully dressed in a cheat, but elegant suit. John held on to Paulo’s hip with a grin and soon 2 others joined them, one blond and blued eyed and another redhead with green eyes, all elegantly dressed.

Once they arrived in the hotel John guided them up to his and Brian’s room, opening the door, letting all three men in and locking the door afterwards having left a key with Brian in case he changed his mind and decided to join them.

"So, what are your names?" John asked with a full smile, getting a bottle of wine and serving it for the others "Gracias, my name is James" said the blond one. "and mine is Pablo" said the red headed one. They all drank and small talked, till John spoke. "So I was thinking, you guys have a sweet tooth?"

They looked at each other confused. “sweet tooth?” said James.

John chuckled, putting his glass down “I was just thinking that we could use some of these” He said getting a bunch of sweets along with chocolate syrup off the food trolley he and Brian had ordered earlier in the day and putting them on the table. The three dancers grinned and stood walking to the beatle. All three exchanged looks, before they approached John and began undressing him. Paulo took care of John shirt as he kissed him wetly, sucking a little on his tongue. James slowly opened John’s pants and Pablo massaged John’s shoulders, as he kissed him neck. Soon John’s shirt and trousers were on the floor and John was being pleasure by all three man at the same time. Paulo kissed him deep and wetly making his breath unsteady. The blond was rubbing John’s shaft from inside the beatle's underpants, as he messaged his thighs with his smooth fingers, while the redhead was sucking and licking John’s hard nipple, letting his tongue roll around it’s excited point. Soon James pulled John’s underwear down and slowly let his full, juicy lips circle round the tip of John cock, making John moan into Paulo’s mouth, making him pull away a little with a grin, sucking on to John’s neck as he whispered “you like James’s mouth?”

John moaned in response as James licked the little hole on his tip and Pablo sucking his nipple harder.

"boys” He calls out as he takes a breath “how about we move this to the bed and start the fun?" John says being already fully hard and way passed the simply turned on state. All agreed. “ha but wait, stand up” John ordered them all. All three men got off him and stood up. John stood, fully naked and proud of it in front of the three men. He walked closer to the first on the line, Paulo, his favourite. He looked him in the eyes and grinned kissing him deeply and tenderly before ordering him “undress”

Paulo sexily undressed and stood in front of John. John took his hand and made him do a slow spin, admiring his sculptured body. “Now, you’ll be the sweet, juicy strawberry” John said walking over to his sweets and got the strawberry sauce. He opened the bottle and slowly began pouring it all over the man chest making him all sticky. John gave his chest a quick lick and grinned “hmmm you taste great, darling” He winked. Paulo grinned in return and John moved on to James “You are not so bad.” John leaned in and kissed him too, but James kissed back more passionately than Paulo. “Good kisser” John chuckled. “undress”

James slowly takes his clothe off grinning as Paulo settled into the bed. John admired his body and got the vanilla cover. “You’ll be milky vanilla” John let the cream drip all over James’s perfectly white skin and moved on to Pablo who kissed him deep without hesitation as he grabbed John’s hardness.

John grinned “feisty. Now undress” The slightly shorter man undressed and John got the chocolate cover, sneaking a look at the two that were in the bed making out tenderly, letting their flavours mix together.  As soon as the man was done being covered in chocolate sauce John grinned, watching him join the make out section.

"Don’t mind me" John said to the men in the bed, now all three and the bed being completely covered in all three flavours.The men all sat back and Paulo spoke in a tender voice ”What do you want us to do mister Lennon?”

John grinned. He never in a million years would have pictured this, well not with men anyway. Three beautiful, young and horny guys lying on a huge, king sized bed, ready to do whatever he wants. Excitement filled John  and soon he was on the bed moaning sexily and now all covered in the sauces as Paulo rubbed himself between john’s tender bum, James kissed him hungrily and Pablo slowly licked the tip of his cock. Lube was passed around and soon Paulo had John, making john moan out, very sexy, throwing his head back as he felt the other man’s cock in him. “ohhhh god Paul…lo” Paulo thrusted slowly, feeling just how tight John was, and knowing that it was one of his first times. In the mean time Pablo kept working on John dick, lips and sucking on it with delight.

The confusion and ecstasy of pleasure started taking over John making him moan very loud and sexily. Again this was a complete surprise to him. If someone would have asked him a week ago if you would let a random dancer fuck him, he would have punch that person in the face, but his curiosity was just insatiable. He had just discovered this new, amazing type of sex and now he couldn’t get enough. But, just as he was coming closer to his climax Brian came through the door and froze. The men didn’t stop and neither did John. He just grinned and winked at Brian “Hello there Eppy. Came to join the fun?”

Brian turned bright red “ummmm n-no thanks i’ll just ….”

"watch us." John demanded in a sexy voice, keeping his eyes on the manager’s in a way that he just couldn’t say no. Brian sat down on the only clean place on the room and watched.

Meanwhile, Paulo sped up again making John moan very loudly curving into him and cumming hard into Pablo’s mouth making Brian lick his lips as he watched closely.

Pablo swallowed and grinned up at John. "Now it’s James's turn" said John.

Soon they all had changed positions. John was sitting down on the bed as James lubed him up and sat on him. John felt the amazing tightness and immediately began slamming into the young man and licking his chest, tasting the dirty taste of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and sweat. He slammed extremely hard into the poor blond one as the other two licked each other as they made out.

It took great strength, but John kept slamming and slamming into the young man and soon he came between them with a loud groan. John pulled out and threw him on the bed, violently licking around his stomach which now had the cum mixed into the sauce and grinned before placing a dirty kiss on the man’s lips and sitting down. In the meantime Brian sat on the chair with wide eyes, extremely surprised at John’s animalism , the thing was, these weren’t birds that you had to be all lovey-dovey with, these were men, big, muscular men, so John could be as rough and violent as he wanted and they would care, quite the upset, they liked it and responded.

"Now lads, we had a great time, but all that’s good doesn’t last" John spoke from the chair he sat in. They all cleaned up on a few towels and left, leaving the manager and the beatle alone again.

John turned to Brian, now wearing a robe and sat on the bed in front of him “So, how was the show?”

Brian was rock hard and still a bit in shock from that scene, but he responded “God Lennon, I didn’t know you had it in you?”

"had what?" asked John with a satisfied, yet questioning grin, standing and finding a place on Brian’s lap.

"The…. queerness and s-sexiness" says Brian with a hard swallow.

"is that so? How would you like to join me in a shower, Eppy?" said John feeling never endlessly horny and sexy that night. Brian swallowed hard in arousal and nodded. John grinned and stood holding Brian's hand “come along then” He took Brian to the bathroom and slowly began striping Brian's waistcoat and shirt off slowly soon along with his trousers and underpants. The one full of confidence took off his robe sexily and got in the shower turning on the water and slowly wetting himself. “hmm Brian the water is great.”

Brian shyly got in too, coming closer to John and hugging john’s hips as he softly kissed John’s neck. John was again surprised by the tenderness and passion within Brian’s touch, but get his horniness was still ever so present. "hmmm, you want me don’t you?" John almost moaned the question as he turned his head to the side letting Brian kiss him better.

Brian nodded as his kisses got more and more tender and the bathroom hotter and foggier. John reached over and tangled his hand in brian’s hair as he popped his bum a little showing Brian what he wanted it. Brian noticed and whispered back. “John we don’t have any lube here, I don’t want to hurt you.”

The manager’s worry was like a big bomb in the middle of John’s curious horniness. All this time he only had sex in mind and he thought that Brian did too, but why this now? Brian noticed John’s gears working again so he spoke again. “I know you’re wanting and I am too, but I care for you John. How about we just take it down a bit for now? We still have the rest of our trip to explore your strange curiosities.” John took his arms down and turned around to face Brian, looking at him with almost examining eyes. The manager just chuckled softly, cupping John’s cheek and kissing him softly. “You still have so much to learn John.”

“Teach me” John pleaded with innocent and curious eyes.

“I can’t, only life can do that, you see.” Brian ran his hand softly through John’s wet hair and smiled softly. “What I can do now is get this disgusting mess of of you.”  

John chuckled, looking down. “You sound like Mimi.”

“You don’t have sex with Mimi though, do ya?” They laughed wildly, eventually getting clean and walking out of the shower. Brian was got John a towel when suddenly the beatle stole a kiss from him, he kissed back a little before pulling away. “Thank you, for taking care of me, Eppy.”  

Brian’s lips, slowly curled before he responded. “Now, let’s get a move on it. We’ll get a cold stand out here all wet like this.”

The days passed and John learned a lot more about himself and the queer world he was so eager to discover, but all he could think about during all the times he had with strippers, dancers and Brian was Paul. He was somehow looked for an answer for the tension he felt when he was with Paul. The only answer he could think of was that he probably was attracted to Paul. Hell, he was very good looking, curvy and masculine. Had those big, beautiful eyes and plump, kissable lips. Who wouldn’t want to do him.  
Still, even with that cleared out in his mind, the things Brian said to him that night in the shower often came back to confuse him. They had tickets to the 12pm flight to London so they managed to  do a little bit more walking around before they hit the airport. They sat down on the plane, but this time Brian was the one to sleep on John shoulder, John couldn’t stop thinking. He thought that this trip would clear his questions completely, but all it did was put more questions in. Was it just the wanting to have sex? or love? No he didn’t love Paul, well not that way anyway. Brian and him had sex and neither of them loved each other that way. No, it was probably just the wanting to do Paul. As soon as they do it it’s all gonna be fine again.


	7. Back to the sourse of the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is back in London and Paul is.... well... you could say that he is very happy to see him.

They got to London at 4pm, John got his things and went over the the flat, luckily there was no one there. He didn't know why, but coming back to reality after the past few days was proving to be slightly hard. He had to face the fact that he didn't find all the answers, well at least he found one. When it was around 6 Brian met up with John for a quick cup of tea and they went on their way to the studio.

They walked in and John had it all planned. He made Brian tell Paul that he wanted to talk to him. Paul walked in the more private room and as soon as he did the door closed behind him. John turned and pulled Paul's tender, red lips to his own connecting them in such an exciting and passionate kiss that it was like the whole universe had stopped. It was different than all the other, it was like something was there and at the same time not really there yet. An emptiness was there, longing to be filled. 

Paul pulled away and stared blankly at John for what felt like a lifetime when a hand came flying into John’s face. Paul slapped John extremely hard across the face and frowned as he threw John on the chair behind. “don’t you ever go away with him again!” He said in a very sexy, possessive voice as he took off his tie and began tying john’s hands behind his back around the chair.

John didn’t even have time to speak before Paul pulled John’s lips to his in a full, wet, tongue filled kiss. The hunger was evident by Paul’s violent ways as he quickly undid his pants and soon stood in front of the chair and spoke in a sexy tone “suck me, just like you did with him.”

John grinned up at him, feeling his partner’s jealousy burn erotically in his skin and only giving a teasing lick, but Paul wasn’t there to be played by John, he grabbed john’s hair and pushed his cock deep in john’s mouth, but being careful not to gag him.

John moaned around him making him moan softly. He thrusted into john’s mouth as John sucked him with all his will and force, till he was fully hard and throbbing. He then  stood back a bit, pulling out of John’s mouth and opening  john’s pants violently, along with his underwear. John by now was fully hard and standing proudly out of his trousers. “You like this you dirty little slut?”

"Yeah, god this is hot" John moaned back soon having to bite his lips to prevent a howling moan, as Paul took his dick in his mouth with a big suck, but he teased, he only licked and sucked lightly after the first lick. "tease" John cursed as he glared at Paul. 

Paul grinned and pressed his tongue right into the hole in the tip of john’s aching member. John bit his lip with all his will, he couldn’t moan out, not with a studio full of people outside this room!

"Beg, beg or I won’t let you fuck me" Paul said in a very slutty and sexy voice as he sharply licked up John’s shaft.

"hmmmm" John bite his lips again. " I can’t the lads will... hmmmm …fucking hear us!"

"Fucking beg quietly then" Paul demanded dangerously loudly as he squeezed John’s base.

"fuuuuuuuck" John moaned quietly as some pre cum came out.

"You naughty little slut, beg!" Paul said squeezing again, but this time giving John a sharp lick too.

"fuuuuuuck, no" John was hard head, he was not gonna give in easily. Paul looked around and found a paper clip on the desk. he grinned and grabbed it, making John look at him scared, widening his eyes slightly. “What are you gonna do with that?”

Paul just grinned as he opened up the paper clip making it straight. ”You ready?”

John looked at him confused and before he could speak Paul pushed the thin paper clip into the little hole in john’s tip delicately, but still being able to make the older one moan out loudly.

"shut the fuck up" said Paul as he began moving it in a little bit more before pulling it out, slightly, of the little hole making john’s prick go harder then ever and his whole body got tense with the strange, warm feeling that was spreading across his groin.

"fuck Paul, what the fuck are you doing?" John moaned out quietly as he bite his lip so hard it was bleeding slightly from the corner. 

"Using ya, having some fun. And I’ll keep doing this till you fucking beg!" Paul went harder, pushing John’s self control as he tried his best not to give in, but the weird and extremely arousing feeling of the cold mental inside his prick was just driving him nuts. The mix of the cold of the metal and the warmth that it brought to his groin was so instigating! “fuck, please Paul, hmmmm let me fuck you, please!” John moaned quietly, but with a heavy breath.

"what was that?" Paul said teasingly as he went pulled the metal slightly and gave the side of John’s dick a long lick, looking up at the guitarist with snob, hungry and needy gaze.

"Pleeeeease let me fuuuuuuuck you!" John moaned a little louder in an almost suffering voice. 

Paul grinned and took out the paper clip slowly. He took a little tube of lube out of his pocket, coating John and sitting, slowly on his extremely hard prick, letting John enter him inch by inch, slowly feeling himself fuller and fuller, till his partner was all the way in. 

"God you are so fucking tight" John moaned as he tries to move his hips, but Paul holds them down.

"no no, naughty boys don’t get to control it" Paul said in a sassy voice as he began moving up and down softly on John getting him used to John’s rather larger cock. This slow, tense pace actually served to tease John out of his mind, but he couldn’t help but enjoy how gorgeous Paul looked. Paul wasn’t just jumping up and down on his lap, he had a elegance to it, moving with delicacy, with his back arched, muscles flexed as eyes closed in pleasure.  He ran his hands through his own hair and bit his lips, moaning very softly with every thrust. John moaned along with Paul, longing with all his will to be able to run his hands on Paul's body, but he was still tied.

Paul soon sped up letting John thrust back into him making it all deeper and much more arousing. The pressure, the arousal building into the bassist and soon his arms were around John’s neck breathing into his ear and moaning softly before he spoke ” you ready to get all dirty?”

"yeah" John moans softly into Paul’s ear, letting his lips brushed pass it slightly, sending a shiver down the other’s spine. Paul went faster and faster and soon came all over John shirt, setting off John’s growing ecstasy, making him begin to breath faster and faster and beg “oh god Paul I need to cum, I’m about to burst.” Paul took that as his queue to got off him and untied his hands, ordering him:“Now masturbate” Paul spoke with power, whipping John hard on the thigh with the tie.

John grinned loving the rough and dominant, sexy Paul. He reached for himself and began going very fast, but Paul whipped him again, this time on the dick. "ahh!" John cried out from the whip and slowed down. He worked his dick very slowly and tenderly, keeping his feverish gaze up at his partner and soon softly moaning. "hmm Paul" as he came. 

Paul grins cutely and pulls his pants up with a little wiggle to get past his butt, as John did the same, not failing to watch Paul a little before walking to him. He leans in leaving their noses together as he gazes into Paul’s eyes and smiles “So, you missed me, ey?” The other grins slightly at his friend’s cockiness and captures his lips in his own with passion, as he held the back of John’s hip soon being responded with equal passion.

They pull away a little and John grinned “Since when does the cute beatle know how to do queer kink?”

Paul blushed to a soft, strawberry red, putting his finger in his mouth as he mumbled audibly “George taught me”


	8. While John was away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Paul learn all he did? what happened while John was away in Spain?

”Ey George, wait up, mate!” Said Paul, running to catch up to George, who was walking to his room.

"What is it Paul?" George asked, letting Paul in his room.

"I need a really big favour from ya." Paul was very nervous knowing almost for a fact that George would not like what he was gonna ask for, and he didn’t.

"NO WAY! YOU FUCKING NUTS! that’s illegal!" George shouted in shock and slight disgust at his best friend's request.

"Please Georgie! I need to try it! please! Just imagine a I'm some bird or something." Paul begged, knowing that he need to learn how this worked, before he and John had a chance. John was probably experienced already, even if it was with a bird, how probably knew about it, well if he was actually queer, which Paul hoped was the case.

"Why Paul? I don’t wanna fuck you! I'm not queer." George kept speaking as he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen, getting a sandwich.

Paul sighed and looked down.”if I tell you the reason you promise not to laugh or tell anyone?”

George arched a brow and nodded as he ate his sandwich.

Paul rubbed the back of his head and took a short breath before speaking "I.... I don’t wanna seem inexperienced..... To John" Paul looked down.

"TO JOHN?!" George exclaimed, almost spitting out his sandwich. "You do know he's straight right?"

"I'm hoping otherwise." Paul laughed nervously, before he let his shoulders drop with a deep sigh. "Here’s this whole tension between us and I've tried everything, but no matter what it's still there. This is kind of my last hope." Paul said putting his finger in his mouth and biting his nails a little.

George looked at him a while, his face calm as the youngest Beatle analysed the bassist. "So, you're queer?"

"I…I..no!" He quickly call out, more to himself, than anything. "It’s just tension, just sex!" Paul said frustrated. The truth was that he had these strange "tensions" around john for a long time, since the beginning. That day at the fate, them circleling each other like cats. That was the day the tension began. But back then they dealt with it, talking about birds together, having wankig sections or just sleeping over at each other's place, but being lads in the 50's, they always pushed it all back. It was just the knot, the strange feeling that there was a creeder inside your stomach moving around and the hotness. But with him and john spending so much more time together as their career required and both now always fighting, it was getting harder and harder each day. Every time they had a fight Paul would storm out to his room and try with all his strength to push back the frustrated, angry tears, but as soon as the question came up on his mind, it was like a trigger. "What have I got to do to make this tension pass?!"

The pain was evident to George, he had never seen Paul this upset about something since his mother's death. Still, there was something about all this that seemed strange to George, like someone wasn't telling him something, but he had a small hunch that John and Paul were being left out on the secret as well. He sighed, sitting down on the kitchen table. “fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "But you’re being the bird and no moaning each others names, it’s just in, out cum alright?”

Paul nodded “but no cumming in me!”

George nodded in agreement. Paul walked away to his room as George finished his sandwich, sitting there contemplating what he was about to do.'Fuckin' Paul, literally!' He thought pissed off, slightly, but what was he gonna loose? He was gonna get a fuck and in the meantime help a mate.

Eventually he walked to Paul's room and knocking on the door and spoke. "So, ya wanna?" Locking the door, they began taking their clothe off. Both feeling slightly awkward as he sat there, not even half hard and wanked off a little. It was way less awkward then George expected though. They had seen each naked before, having grown up together and had wanked together too, so their was nothing new about this, it was just the expectation of the new step that was thickening the air slightly.

Soon their experienced hands worked their magic making them ready. “ey, you ready? you need to put this on first” Paul said handing George a little bottle of lube he had in his bedside table. Paul had taken a look af Brian's stuff, spying about his bedside table and he bought everything he thought he would need as well.

George took it and put it on himself. “how does this work anyway?”

"Stand up" Paul commanded, and just as George obeyed he lied face down on the bed, on all four. "Just imagine I’m a bird, but my pussy is on the back."

"Sure, easier said then done mate." George knelled on the bed, picking up Paul's hips and closing his eyes he began pushing into the older one, making the other cringe and tense up in pain.

"Go slow for fucks sake! Imagine I’m a virgin bird!" screamed Paul, as the piercing pain shot up his spine.

"Sorry Paul"  George slowed down slightly, keeping his eyes closed and trying his best to picture a nice, virgin bird between his legs, soon he was all the way in. "Hmmm, you do feel like a virgin." George moaned, delighted by the amazing tightness of Paul's arse.

"I fucking feel like one" Paul groaned, closing his eyes tight, still feeling his hips ache. "Move George!"

George took the queue and began moving soon speeding up to a normal bird speed. “fuck!” He moaned as he enjoyed the titillating feeling of Paul's warm, tight arse hugging his dick tightly as he moved in and out mindlessly.

"Fuck George! Find the spot already!" Paul groaned again.

George groaned back, beginning to slow his speed as he explored his angles, soon making Paul moan loudly as he pushed in. "Was that it?"

"Yeah! Fuck hit it again!" Paul moaned loudly again, feeling an intoning feeling building up on his spine as George searched for the spot again. Soon he found it, hitting it and hitting it till Paul had completely tensed up, his spine curling along with his toes as he moaned again and again. “God! fuck! hmmmmmmmm” Paul reached for himself, frantically moving his hand up and down with strength on himself. Feeling arousal reach it's peak on his own body, George pulled out and quickly wanked himself as Paul panted on the bed after his orgasm, soon cumming too and sitting back. Awkwardness filled the room slightly as they stayed quietly in there positions, till paul spoke turning on his side to face George again, finally making their eyes meet, before he spoke. “fuck George, that felt… fuck!” George laughed as he rubbed the back of his head“poofer". They laughed together for a bit till George, looked down, turning slightly serious as he spoke. “Paul did it really feel that good?”

Paul looked at George confused, arching his brow as he recomposed himself "yeah, why?”

George kept his eyes down as he toyed with the covers. "I might wanna try it too."

"Oh." Paul utter, unsurprised. "Okay, just lie and we'll get that done." Paul spoke reaching for the lube that they had tossed aside.

"Oh no, but not with you." Paul was now surprised as he sat back, not taking his eyes off his long time friend, waiting for him to finish the thought.

"Well?! With who then?" Paul eagerer on as he almost bounced on his knees, coming closer to George.

"Ringo."


	9. The very sexy plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With John and Paul's new knowledge, they decide to make a very sexy plan, involving their loved guitarist and drummer.

"…Then we talked and as it turns out little Georgie has a thing for Ringo." Paul said finishing the story he had been telling John. Now he sat on the ground with his legs spread, holding his weight on his hands. His clothe already on, but half mindedly.

”Really?” John grinned evilly looking like he had an evil plan up his sleeve, and he did.

Paul looked at him lifting a brow knowing that look, he sat up slightly and spoke “what are you up to Lennon?”

John grinned wider looking down at Paul laughing in a funny and evil sounding way. “I think I just thought of a way for us to have a very fun night and help Georgie get Ringo.”

Paul grinned a little, feeling excitement rise as he sucked on his thumb “Explain”

John did so and as they both planned and agreed on their very famous plan, they moved on to the first part of the plan.

Convincing George.

After that recording section they all went back to the flat. Ringo had a date with Maureen, George was eating his jealousy away and Brian was away in his separate part, excluded to his own thoughts like always. It was the perfect opportunity. They had a game night planned after Ringo came back, now all they had to do is convince little innocent Georgie.

They sat together along with George on the table for supper, both grinning maliciously at the youngest. George looked at them with his mouth full, looking very confused as he chewed. “What is it, lads?” he asked with his mouth full.

"Look, George, I told John about you and Ringo and we have a little… plan" Said Paul still grinning wide as he put his hand on George's shoulder, but only to have slide off as the other swiftly turned.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?! I’M GONNA CRIPPLE YA!" George threw himself on top of Paul, but only to be pushed off by John, who was much stronger than both and was standing there ready to defend Paul."don’t you put a single hand on him!" John said in a protective way, standing between them. "Let's take a deep breath, ey?"

George looked back at Paul who was standing behind John, simply out of reflex and John who had one hand holding Paul and his chest out like he was Paul's hero or something and then it hit George. “oh, I see what happened." George grinned knowingly as Paul blushed wildly.

Paul kept his blush as he rolled his eyes, tapping his foot before getting out from behind John and crossing his arms. “so, you’re in or out?”

George gulped his food and lifted one of his thick brows, giving the odd "couple" a look, before chuckling “fine, what is it?”

The plan is in motion. This was the perfect way to test their theory. Ringo and George wanted to fuck, wanted to experiment. Ringo was meant to be back by 10pm and it was 9pm so they had to hurry. They got the lube out putting it in the night stand and pushed John and Paul’s beds together, them being both ratter big single beds, it made a lot of room.

"You sure he is gonna like it?" asked George as he took of his shirt and began unzipping his pants, being seated on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Yeah son, as soon as the little dwarf sees you sexing it up with us, his queer self is gonna go nuts and just come pouring out like a fucking rainbow." This was the very famous plan, Paul, George and him were to begin a threesome and Ringo would walk in on them thinking they were waiting to play poker and join. It was risky but being John, he didn’t care.

They all got naked and, just for some extra something, Paul had the idea for all of them to put baby oil on their skin to make it soft, shiny and most of all slippery.

Soon, as planned before hand by all three, both Paul and George came close to John (all three on their knees on top of the soft bed) and began tenderly kissing his neck. John put his arms around them running his oily hands into their hair as both kissed down, soon sucking on his nipples making him moan softly.

After all that planning and preparing it was now 10:08 and Ringo was just walking into the main room when he hear a moan coming from an unknown place.

"lads?" Ringo called him confused looking around the main room.

Inside John and Paul's room, John was now softly rubbing and massaging Paul's shoulder as he kissed and sucked along it, leaving marks all along Paul's pale white neck. At the same time George kissed Paul deeply and wetly on the lips as their dicks, now awake and hard, rubbed softly together, thus George and Paul making the moans Ringo was hearing.

Ringo walked around confused, when suddenly he heard another two moans, not knowing who they were from, but nevertheless finding them extremely familiar. He followed them to John and Paul's room and put his ear on the door “hmmm god, this is hot” Paul's voice moaned from inside the room.

'He is fucking someone again?But it’s poker night? The horny git.' thought Ringo. “lads I'm ba-” he was interrupted by his big blue eyes growing bigger and his mouth flying open as he walking into his three best mates in a middle of an orgy, not even stopping when they saw him, despite all their cheeks, expect for John’s, gaining a deep strawberry tint to them.

George was not that shameless though, he opened one of his eyes and as soon as his thin eyes met Ringo’s big sky coloured ones he slowed down his and Paul’s kiss. Paul noticed and pulled away, but before he could speak a cry came from the door. "What the bleeding Christ is going on here!?"

John turned and grinned as he saw the shocked drummer standing in the doorway, his tie half undone in his striped red and white shirt, paired with one of his most used black trousers. “Hello there Richie” John threw the drummer a sexual, but almost challenging look as he put his arm around Paul unconsciously. Still Ringo stayed quite. Now all three of them practically turned to  the smallest one, all three aroused, their bodies shining from the mix of sweat and oil and their hairs completely messy. The older one widen his eyes at the view, but not so much from John and Paul. His eyes were mostly fixed at George’s surprisingly muscular body. When did that happen? George was always so calm, chill and, well, normal. When did he become this sexy, stimulating, stunning man! 'Damn I never knew he was that….' his mind drifted before he dared to finish the thought.

John and Paul caught Ringo staring at George and that set the second, secret part, of their plan in motion. They sneaked to the bedside table as the two wanting band mates kept staring at each other, both speech-less. The mischievous duo got out a little bottle of oil each and sneaked behind George. They both at the same time opened the bottle pouring the oil all over joj making him gasp and stiffen his muscle a bit, only making them stand out more. His body was now completely shiny and stiff , looking sexier than even Brigitte Bardot and Elvis Presley combined. His posture made his shoulders look wide, as the area around his stomach showed a light trace of muscles, just light bumps that were composed in such a perfect way that they some how guided one’s eyes to George’s crouch, which at the moment featured his proud standing boner.

Ringo mouth fell open as he stared.

John and Paul sat back, grinning before soon seeing no movement in the other two, they still just kind of stood there awkwardly and within a few second John got frustrated and groaned,finally speaking “for fucks sake just eat him already!”He didn’t even have to finish the sentence, Ringo quickly ran to George capturing his lips in his kissing him with all his will. George could taste whisky in his saliva, something odd for someone that just came back from a dinner date with his girlfriend, but it didn’t matter right now. He reached for Ringo’s shirt ripping it open and throwing it to the side as he kissed him even deeper, tilting his face slightly to the side as his hand snaked to Ringo’s waist.

John watched with a grin, but was attacked by a not so heavy body sitting on top of him and kissing his lips. “it worked” Paul whispered.

"yeah" John whispered back in mellow tone, kissing into Paul as he reached for the back of his neck. Meanwhile the new found lovers shared feverishly kisses all along each other bodies as their breaths sped up and they quickly got rid of Ringo’s clothe. First was his shirt, ripped up, then his pants were quickly undone and boldly pulled away from his body as he was thrown back on to the bed his pants flew away only to hit the other two lovers kissed on the other side of the bed. “ey!” They were ignored as George lustfully pulled Ringo’s underwear down giving Ringo a cute smile as he saw his effect on the older one,"all that for me?" asked George, biting his lips as he sat Ringo further into the bed crawling close to him sitting on the back on his bent legs.

Ringo blushed and nodded softly. “you look sexy all oily” John and Paul grinned into their kiss and George blushed biting his nail. “do I?” His shyness showed in his blushed cheek, but the chewing of the nail was a whole other thing, which Paul knew by heart and chuckled as he whispered to John “he is using my trick, isn’t he?”

John looked over a little and saw George doing just what Paul did during their interviews, the classic ‘innocent eyes, finger in mouth and head tilt’. John chuckled, remembering the numerous times that he would have to control himself not to jump Paul like a lion in the middle of a press conference. Oh and the little laugh that sometimes came with that little trick.  “Yeah and he does it well”

Paul pulled back from John with a wide mouth and big eyes. “John!" Paul said playfully pushing John’s shoulder, making the other giggle softly before his lips were attacked again. As the tender kiss parted John kept Paul close, looking over at the others and calling out "come here" John let go of Paul and made his way close to where Ringo was sitting and sat with his back against Ringo’s "Helloooo there Rings, enjoying George there?"

Ringo chuckled nervously, but before he could speak George’s tongue found it’s way to his dick making him inhale sharply “oh!” He looked down to lock gaze with George’s darker, but still innocent eyes as he began to slowly move his head up and down Ringo’s harden dick.

John grinned at his mate, but before he could make a witty comment himself Paul took George’s idea and did the same, taking john’s dick completely into his mouth and sucking hard, like he was trying to suck every less drop of juice out of a juice box, but in a much more sexier way.

Both younger Beatles worked their men's dicks attentively and boldly, soon making both John and Ringo moan out at the same time as they threw their heads back making each of their head go to one side, as they took a deep breath they noticed each other, gazing sideways at each other. That was weird, funny in a way. Ringo looked sexy, all sweaty, aroused and messy, but it was somehow, well, simple. He could perfectly pint point what he was feeling. Aroused. It was different than when he looked at Paul, when he did that he didn’t know what was going on in his body. It was everything and nothing all at once.

Paul grinned and took John out of his mouth, as did George, both watching the older two get lost in their own thoughts and suddenly, again in sync, they shouted “kiss!”

The older men looked down at their chosen partners, before looking back at each other. Their faces move closer as their lips brush by each other, their eyes slowly fall shut as they tilt their head, almost testing out their territory and finally leaning in the final inch. They kiss slowly and tenderly, before the young ones went back to sucking, making them pull abruptly away as they gasped.

Noticing the gasp, John’s partner took his member off his mouth, past those amazing full lips and grinning sexily, giving him a long lick. “That was very sexy you know, you and Ringo”

John grinned widely as he cupped Paul’s chin between his fingers, delicately bringing him up for a long passionate kiss, before he whispered in a sensual, low tone. “I need you.”

Ringo looked down at George, his watched a little and as he snaked his hand on to the other’s shoulder he innocently asked “George, can I...?”

The youngest smiled wide. Ringo was so different from John and Paul, he had just as much of a dirty mind and had done the same or even worse things then them, but he still had this innocent feel to him. It was probably those big, blue, begging eyes. Either way George wanted it and making his way up Ringo’s chest he kissed the drummer’s lips hungrily, before softly saying. “I’ve been waiting all night to hear you say that.”

As this was evolving, John had moved back on the bed, sitting against the headboard and was now holding on to Paul’s hips, ready to ease him on to his lap, when he noticed the other couple was only a step behind, making their way to the spot next to them on the bed. “You two ready?”

"Go easy on him Ringo, you’re his first" Said Paul concerned, that Ringo didn’t know the cautions of anal sex.

Soon both John and Ringo held their younger men up by the hips. “on three?”

"one"

"two"

"three"

They slowly let the younger ones down on their pulsing members. Paul moaned out sexily as he bit his lip and ran his hands down john’s flexed chest to his hips. Feeling only the most arousing pleasure ever as he slid down with slight ease, due to the amount of lube they were using and the fact that he was slightly used to this already. As for George it wasn’t being as easy, he hissed and groaned as Ringo made his way inside his tight bum. “God, Rich, ohhhmmm!”

Ringo looked at him worried, feeling the tightness grip his member almost too tightly, so he sweetly asked “Do you want me to stop?”

"No just move, it worked on Paul, it’ll probably work on me." George cried out as he held on to Ringo’s shoulders with strength.

"Worked on Paul?" The Ringo raised a brow as he groaned, feeling George tense up without warning.

“Yeah, hmmm he was the one that broke Paul in” John moaned as Paul jumped softly up and down on him.

“Hey!” Paul grabbed John’s chin, that was pointing at Ringo and turned it to him possessively, looking into John’s eyes, his light hazel eyes fogged with foolish Jealousy. John grinned maliciously as his gaze too darkened, but with lust as he spoke. “Jealous?”

Paul pouted as he tightened his muscles, making John groan, before the one on top responded “Just fuck me already!”

"Come here then." John pushed into Paul brutally as he pulled him closer in a kiss, letting the bassist’s long fingers tangle into his messy, sweaty hair, pulling it slightly as them moaned in each other’s mouths.

Ringo was softer in his ways, he moved his hips slowly along with George’s, trying to make him moan like Paul when suddenly “ohhh god! yes! Ringo do it again!”

Ringo bit his lip as the other tightened up again, but did his best to control his own rising orgasm, doing the same movement again and hitting the little rough spot inside George.

"fuck yeah! Again! That feels so good!!!" George began moving faster as Ringo hit his spot every time without a miss, speeding up along with his partner as he felt his chest tighten as orgasm creped closer.

They all began to speed up feeling orgasm come closer and closer, the new ecstasy was too amazing, growing to be too much for George making him cum first, hard on to Ringo’s chest, without even touching himself. His insides tensed up around Ringo’s pulsing member making him follow his partner and cum with a low toned groan, feeling George with this strange, but pleasant wet warmth within him. John and Paul were holding themselves back, but still going as hard and fast as possible, gripping into each other as their tongues battled, between their breaths, in hungry, lustful kisses. Still soon the bassist couldn’t take the pressure any more and came onto John’s chest soon followed by his own partner, coming inside Paul. They all enjoyed the last shivers of orgasm, slowly slowing down their movements as the younger ones rode out their ecstasy. The oldest couple shared one last passionate kiss before Paul lifted himself and sat back against the fancy headboard.

George and Ringo’s kiss was hungrier and longer, but soon also ended leaving all four, naked Beatles to sit next to each other on the huge bed. Soon Paul rested his head on John’s shoulder as he gasped. “god!”

John’s lips slowly curled at the corners, looking down at the other, holding him a little closer.

George and Ringo were also cuddled up, slightly awkwardly as they chatted, when suddenly John commented ” ey! Me and Ringo kissed, me and Paul kissed, you and George kissed, but little

Georgie and Paulie did not give us a little inside into what was there first time like.”

George blushed slightly, receiving a grin from the man in John’s arm, so he questioned.“Paulie?”

He didn’t have to say it twice. Paul pulled away slightly from John and leaned in hungrily, slowly kissing into George as his hand came off John and went to George’s neck, kissing him deeper.

John and Ringo looked back at each other and grinned saying at the same time “god, that’s sexy!”

Paul and George pulled away giggling and blushing slightly at their audience, lying back down next to their man and chatting on as they relaxed.


End file.
